List of Quotes - Chris Redfield
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine in Project X Zone 2. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Chris Redfield Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Jill Valentine Intro Special Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Paired Characters Intro japan quotes death:みな すもない Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Alisa': Chris? You're staring at my God Arc. Is something the matter? Chris: I was just wondering if we could add devouring abilities to the Genesis. Jill: It might work, but it sure looks nasty. Aty Intro *'Chris': Former soldier, teacher, summoner? That's quite a resume. Jill: Maybe the Bio-Terrorism task force will be the next step for you, huh? Aty: I-I think maybe we should first deal with the battle in front of us... Axel Stone Intro *'Chris': Axel, your uppercut is impressive. Maybe you could teach me something? Axel: No prob, buddy! How about my Dragon Smash, too? Jill: Just don't let your shooting skill get rusty, OK, Chris? Captain Commando Intro *'Jill': I'd sure like to reverse-engineer those Energy Gloves. Captain: It may be difficult given your current technology. Chris: Even if we could, I'm not sure I'd want to go around wearing those... Victory *'Chris': The Captain's got the right idea. Let's fight as a team! Captain: Time to bring out the Original Eleven, huh? Jill: If we all launched an operation together, well... Tremble, zombies. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': Do you mind if I put you two into a children's book? Chris: I'd prefer that our classified tactics not be put into print... Jill: Besides, I'm not sure we're going to have a happy ending. Felicia Intro *'Chris': Huge legs and a long tail! Felicia, don't tell me they used a virus on you! Felicia: Could you be more rude? This is how I was born! Jill: Are your hands supposed to be bigger than the rest of your body? Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Chris': Heihachi, you're not cooking up any new drugs, are you? Heihachi: I'm thinking about a drug to induce blonde hair next. Jill: Hmph, who would go out of their way to turn their hair blonde. Hibana Intro *'Hibana': The BSAA, huh? Show me what you've got. Chris: You're with the Shinobi Agency? Um... Jill: Isn't it hard to blend into the night in that? Victory *'Hibana': Enemy date, scan complete. Not bad. Chris: A special Shinobi suit, huh? Jill, think it'd fit you? Jill: I'm not putting on that thing. You do it. Ingrid Intro *'Chris': Ingrid... She's strong, but something about her is shady. Jill: Ingrid, mind if we scan you with the Genesis later? Ingrid: S-Stay away. I don't want you looking at my insides. June Lin Milliam Intro *'June': We're all spec ops! Let's show 'em what we're made of! Jill: With that outfit, I can hardly believe we're in the same line of work... Chris: Really? I'm already pretty used to it. Leanne Intro *'Chris': You're brave, Leanne. You remind me of Jill when she was young. Leanne: Was Jill a genius with makeup too? Jill: Umm, no comment. Victory *'Chris': As always, great moves, Leanne. Leanne: The two of you need a lot more airborne shooting! Jill: Sorry, but at my age, improbable gymnastics are out of the question. Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Chris': Well well, who'd have thought we'd ever form a team like this? Leon: Seriously. You gonna call up your little sister Claire, too? Jill: You joke, but I wouldn't be surprised if that happened one day... Victory *'Chris': OK, that's all cleaned up. Let's move on, Leon. Leon: You sure are calm considering the circumstances, Chris. Jill: Sadly, these days we rarely have missions that AREN'T incredibly weird. Natsu Intro *'Chris': The power of Arahabaki? Could it be a new virus!? Natsu: Virus? It's a demon, dummy. D-E-M-O-N! Jill: Whatever you call it, it's all the same to us, Natsu. Pai Chan Intro *'Pai': You could make a movie of this! Get some footage on that camera of yours! Jill: You mean the Genesis? Wait, does it take video too? Chris: Beats me. Should we give it a try? Victory *'Pai': It's just like a movie! Awesome gunfights and everything! Chris: This is no movie. It's a real battle, Pai. Jill: I have to admit the enemies and location are kind of cinematic. Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Jill': Here we go! Cover me with your occult power, Maya! Maya: Don't worry, Phoenix and the Steel Samurai are here with us too! Chris: So a lawyer, a medium, and a samurai walk into the bar exam... Victory *'Jill': I had no idea Japanese lawyers were so amazing! Are they all like you? Chris: If the courtrooms are anything like this, I don't know how they avoid catastrophic injuries. Phoenix: Who said we avoided them? Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Chris': Heh, look at us, teaming up with a schoolboy. Ryo: Hey, I'm not just some kid. You need me to show my moves? Jill: It's a joke, Ryo. We know age doesn't mean a thing. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Segata': You call that a Genesis? Does it even have Blast Processing?! Jill: What? O-Of course! I think. Chris, it does Blast Processing, right? Chris: ...Maybe? Jill, do you have the manual? Ulala Intro *'Jill': Ulala, reporting is great, but always watch your surroundings! Ulala: Roger! Any zombies appear, it's A Button Beam! Chris: We should consider adopting some serious optic weapons technology, too. Valkyrie Intro *'Chris': That "Big Magic" thing of yours looks awfully handy. Jill: Especially for when we fight gigantic bio-weapons. Valkyrie: I understand. I will gladly share my knowledge. Category:Quotes